


Because I'm Tired of Feeling Alone

by preserumsteve



Category: methan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, so many pet names, starbacks, the lowkey cute cafe worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumsteve/pseuds/preserumsteve





	Because I'm Tired of Feeling Alone

There is nothing unusual to find Ethan sitting in Starbucks sipping on his moroccan mint tea at 10pm on a Friday night. Mid terms were only a week away and he dreaded the hard days of school and the even harder nights of study. Page after page, note after note, Ethan was ready to drown himself in the sweet smelling tea and hope he would never see the light another day. His head was like a ticking time bomb, tick...tick...ti-since when did he even care about the history of performing arts from the mid nineteenth century? The crammed information was pointless and he had enough. 

Ethan pushed his laptop back slightly as he placed the side of his face against the side of the cool window. The soothing sensation of a mixture of the November breeze and the Starbucks heater was so satisfying. He glanced at the clock above the counter, 10:02pm, the time dragged. He would promise himself to study for at least another 40 minutes as the barista would always leave the store open a little later than the usual closing. The barista, Harry, catches Ethan's eyes and sends him a toothy grin. 

"Would you like a re-fill love?" The thick accent cut through the near silent air. Harry had always been too sweet to him, always offering to close a little later, or letting him play his phone on the cafe music system. Harry was cute, an English lit major by day and a barista by night. His ragged waves put effortlessly into a bun could make Ethan feel pure envy of his boyfriend who always picks him up after shifts.

Just as Ethan wanted to reply, the swift movement of the door opening and closing made both men in the cafe to turn and look because, well who would be in Starbucks on a Friday night? But there he was, Mr fuck boy Mark Miller. The last person you would expect to see. Mark slowly pulled off his jacket as he realised that the heat was comforting inside the cafe. The boy looked uneasy as he walked to the counter. Mark uneasy and Ethan confused was a new feeling both men never really experienced before. Ethan turned his head back to his laptop and pretended that he was typing his pointless notes but all he could think of was Mark's firm hands wrapped around his neck as his soft soft soft pink lips would kiss the pain away. Mark and Ethan had been secretly fucking for months now because how was the world supposed to know that party boy Mark was sucking off drama nerd Ethan in the library toilets every Tuesday break as filthy words would drip from both of their tongues.

The brunette took one glance at Harry before averting his attention to Ethan who was sat in the far corner of the cafe. Mark's lips rolled into a stupid stupid stupid smirk as his feet moved away from the counter and towards the lonesome boy. Ethan looked up at Mark who towered over him as his hand fell over Ethan's which was resting on the table.

"10pm on a Friday night," Ethan snatched his hand away from Mark's grasp, checking the time on his invisible watch on his wrist, "Surprised you're not drunk off you mind Mark, have you decided to become a better person now? Buy a shitty apartment? Adopt a puppy? Save the whales? What a drastic change."

"Shut the fuck up" Mark gently slapped the boy's head (Mark could never intentionally hurt Ethan) as Ethan rubbed the back of his head as the hit hurt little.

"Nope still a cunt." He muttered.

"Hey" Mark whined, moving from his towering height to sit down across from Ethan. Okay so Ethan may have lied a little, Mark was a CUTE fuck boy. His statement was reconfirmed when Mark's fingers slowly intertwined into his. The simple gesture made Ethan's heart swirl because any form of PDA shown between the two boys never happened, hence why Mark is so fucking deep in the closest where is he states he is only 'experimenting.' Ethan knew the boy liked cock the first day he met him though, just a gay sense Ethan calls it.

With Mark's free hand, he walked his fingers up the back of the laptop, slowly putting pressure on the electronic so the lid would eventually shut. Ethan, who was slightly offended at the gesture, met the cute fuck boy's eyes. Hurt was blended between a fire of passion and love. Reasons? unknown, but Ethan was intrigued as they drowned into each other.

"I, I need you right now okay." 

That's all Ethan needed to hear before he stood up, detaching himself from Mark as he quickly packed up his items into his bag in a haze. Ethan finished struggling to get his backpack on and Mark tried to stop chuckling at the clumsy boy. They exited the cafe, sending a Harry a quick wave before disappearing into the dark Autumn night.

They reached the corner of the car park as Mark pushed Ethan at the wall, moonlight glistening on the boys skin. Mark's lips went to kiss Ethan, but he pulled away at last the moment. He lived for the moments where Ethan would beg until he gave in. And it sure didn't take Mark that long to give into the blonde boy's cherry lips who tasted like fresh mint. Ethan pulled away, short of breath. "Yours or mine?" He panted.

"Mine baby."

And that is where they headed.

Ethan's body was pushed to the bed, lips shortly reconnecting as the lust couldn't keep them physically apart for any longer. Mark's hands fell gracefully onto Ethan's cheek, stroking it with so much care as if he was delicate china. The fingers gradually pulled at the hem of Ethan's shirt which was on the floor in seconds. His lips moved away from Ethan's already bruised ones, finding his neck and desperately trying to find that sweet spot that would drive the blonde hair boy insane. 

A loud moan fell from Ethan's lips, "Mark, fuck." Mark shot up and without no hesitation, flipped the boy onto his lap. He pulled Ethan's jeans down to show his pretty ass cheeks and slapped them (not too hard as Mark does care about Ethan's feelings). 

"What did you just call me?" Mark grunted into Ethan's ear. His lips pulled into a smirk, recalling the last time they fucked. 

"I'm sorry... daddy." Ethan turned his head to face Marks, fluttering his eyelashes like the pretty cock slut he would be for his daddy.

"That's better baby, you love to satisfy daddy don't you?" Mark growled, rubbing Ethan's pretty pink cheeks. Ethan hummed in agreement, too caught in how turned on he felt. A hasher slap was heard through the dorm as Ethan curved his back at the satisfying mix of pain and pleasure. "Answer me"

"Yes daddy." Ethan moaned. Mark slid his fingers down the side of the boy, dragging his jeans and boxer briefs down in one go. Ethan knew where this was going and all he could think about was how spoilt he was going to be tonight. He lied down on his stomach, pretty ass in the air for his daddy and his daddy only. Mark muttered something along the lines of 'good boy' as his throbbing length was itching to be released from his tight jeans. His shaky fingers unbuttoned his jeans and threw them next to the other pair on the floor, along with his shirt and averted his attention back to his boy who laid naked in front of him. 

"Daddy's going to take good care of you tonight baby." Mark spoke, lying down and wrapping his arms around Ethan's pretty looking thick thighs. "Such good care of you." 

Before Ethan could even comprehend what was happening, a bold stripe was felt between his cheeks which made shivers run up his spine. It happened again and again and again. Mark lusted for the feeling of making Ethan feel like he was on top of the world. Ethan was going insane, the feeling of Mark's tongue swilling around and occasionally entering him made Ethan see stars. The blonde boy's hands were so desperate to touch himself. His hand itched to touch his throbbing cock and he just before Ethan could releave himself, a hand slapped his away.

"No touching." Mark mumbled against him.

"Sorry daddy." Ethan frowned, trying to pass the thought of touching himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the boy who was fucking rimming him at the moment. But Mark couldn't wait any longer so he slid his middle finger right between him until he got to the knuckle.

"Daddy, fuck." Words oozed out of Ethan's mouth still in a solid haze from the pre pleasure. He was biting his feelings into a pillow as Mark teased the boy, thrusting the finger in a out of him at a painfully slow rate, just brushing on his prostate. The boy's back would curve in pleasure, still not being used to this whole sexual desire idea. Ethan was a pure virgin only a mere 3 months ago which he still struggles to last as long as possible, but with a pretty boy fucking his ass and hitting that spot ever second, it was hard not to.

"Let me get lube kitten." Mark's softer words were heard, knocking Ethan out of his haze. 

Ethan brought his face up from the pillow, practically begging Mark to hurry up as he quickly leant over to the bedside draw. Mark dug around the draw until the farmiular feel of the bottle was grasped in his hands. He sat directly across from Ethan, not breaking the eye contact as he applied the thick lubricant to his three middle fingers. Ethan could come right then and there and Mark knew that, smirk and all. Once his fingers were covered to the knuckle, Mark positioned himself back behind Ethan. Gently sitting on the bed, Mark sat on his knees before entering the three fingers in straight away. He knew Ethan could take it. But to Ethan it was a complete surprise as he felt like screaming out the moan. It became more and more difficult as he felt himself stretch over Mark's pretty fingers who always seem to hit the stop every time. 

Ethan couldn't last any longer. He tried warning Mark serval times but each time was ignore by the next. He couldn't take it anymore, Mark muttering filthy, filthy words along with his throbbing cock and his ass getting fucked by fingers, you couldn't blame him. 

"Daddy, I'm going- I'm going to-." Heavy moans filled the air as sticky cum filled the sheets and Ethan's stomach. Mark let the boy catch his breath as his clean fingers ran up and down his spine. The boy gently rolled Ethan over on his back whilst he was still catching his breath. Mark couldn't help himself but position himself between Ethan's legs and slowly lick up all the cum on his stomach all the way up to the freshly fucked boy's face. In that moment, Mark declared that he had never seen anything so pretty in his life. He lent down to Ethan's ear, tugging it with his teeth before he whispered "Now Daddy's going to fuck you baby."

Ethan groaned as he rolled back over for his daddy, not knowing how he going to come again for the second time in a row. 

"Kitten," Mark spoke, gaining Ethan to sit up and look at him. "Go get me a condom, I want to try things a little different tonight." Ethan did not hesitate to sit up and reach up for his wallet on the bench before pulling out a silver packet. He threw it at Mark, whilst sending him a confused look. Mark effortlessly rolled the condom down his length as he sat up on the head of the bed. Ethan definatly felt himself get hard again just from looking at the boy.

"Come here baby, I want you to ride me." Mark commanded with his puppy eyes and his hand out. Ethan carefully took it as he was lead to straddle him.

"Anything for you daddy."

The next few moments had the two boys in pure ecstasy. The slapping sound of skin surely kept them warm on the cold night. Mark, who sat there admiring the boy he was fucking, couldn't take his eyes off his lips, so he kissed them. Running his tongue over and between Ethan's pretty pretty pretty lips, wanting to be as close as humanly possible to him. But it wasn't enough. Everything felt right in this moment for both boys. You wouldn't say it was love, but it was something just as deep. Both boys could feel it but they were too caught up in each other to mention it.

Mark thought he had no chance with this boy. He was so beautiful and Mark was just a mess and every bone in his body envied the blonde boy. The thought made Mark pound into Ethan harder and faster as he was so so so close. Just one look of his flawless, sweaty face made Mark come right there, followed by Ethan clenching around his cock and eyes screwing shut.

Mark pushed himself forward so he was able to lie down on the bed to catch his breath. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he was more than slightly disappointed when Ethan rolled off his body to the other side of the bed. 

"Thank you Mark." Ethan softly spoke as he regained his breath. He took a deep one in and out before he stood up from the cum stained sheets and found himself tugging on his jeans and shirt. Mark was still recovering from the haze of the best sex he had ever had. "I'll see you around." Ethan told Mark as an indication of leaving. Mark shot straight up, words struggling to come out. No one has ever made him feel this nervous.

"I um- yeah sex hair looks great on you." Was all he could say and he would literally slap himself for being so stupid. Ethan just quietly laughed, securing the backpack on his back.

"Good bye Mark." He smiled, wondering out of the hot room to the cold reality.

And both boys were alone again.


End file.
